Celos
by Mariam Hiwatari
Summary: Capitulo Ocho. Oh, dios. Esto es un desastre. SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen .
1. Capitulo Uno

**Celos**

**Summary: **Oh, dios. Esto es un desastre.

**Parejas: **SasuSaku. ShikaIno. NejiTen. NaruHina.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. (Pero soñar es lindo…)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Si lo vemos objetivamente, todo fue culpa de Sasuke e Ino.

Ellos comenzarían la nueva moda.

Pero como dicen los ancianos, quien siguen el juego comparte tanta culpa como el que lo inicio.

**

* * *

**

La mañana en Konoha fue recibida con un agradable buen humor por la mayor parte de sus habitantes. El sol brillaba, la brisa era fresca, los pájaros cantaban, y desde su oficina, Tsunade-sama vio pasar a **Naruto y Tenten** tomados de la mano.

Oh, si, una mañana **perfecta**.

….

Esperen.

_**¿Naruto y Tenten?**_

La Hokage corrió hacia el ventanal para asegurarse que sus ojos no la engañaban. Un tic apareció en el izquierdo.

_**¿Tomados de la mano?**_

… ¿Se conocían incluso? El tic se hizo más grande y su pierna comenzó a temblar. Ahora tenía otro deber. Preparar las palabras para el **funeral** de Naruto. Bueno, ya tenia un agradable escrito para la lapida.

_Aquí yace Uzumaki Naruto_

_Buen amigo, Soñador Incansable, Ninja Excelso_

_Que la **muerte** de este compañero no sea en vano_

_Aprendan a **jamás** robarle su chica a un **Hyuuga**. _

Tsunade-sama sonrió **maléficamente**.

**

* * *

**

Oh, la mañana. La mejor parte del día. Es recibir de nuevo la bendición de Dios, la oportunidad de ser mejor que ayer y vivir el ahora con todas tus energías.

Si, era una mañana **perfecta**. El sol brillaba, la brisa soplaba fresca, los pájaros cantaban y frente a la tienda donde Kakashi-sensei compraba su mandado, pasaron **Uchiha Sasuke y Yamanaka Ino** tomados de la mano.

Claro, una **hermosa** mañana.

…..

Un momento.

_**¿Yamanaka Ino y Uchiha Sasuke?**_

El sensei del equipo 7 descubrió su Sharingan solo para comprobar que el otro ojo no le mentía.

_**¿Tomados de la mano?**_

Su libro cayó al piso ante la escena que había presenciado momentos antes. Su mente corrió a toda maquina tratando de darse a si mismo una razón de por que estarían Ino y Sasuke tomados de la mano.

**Juntos. **

En una mañana tan **perfecta**.

Después de decidir que la teoría donde Sasuke había sido raptado por una raza alienígena adoradora de las rubias, y había sido reemplazado por uno de su misma especie era poco probable, llegó a su mente la idea de que se **querían**.

Ja.

Eso era aun más **absurdo.**

... Aun así le diría a Asuma que su rubia alumna estaba en **peligro mortal. **

Sakura, **enojada,** no era muy agradable.

**

* * *

**

Oh, por todos los cielos, que mañana más **molesta.**

El sol brillaba, los brisa soplaba refrescante, los pájaros cantaban armoniosamente y frente al lobby del hotel donde Sabaku no Gaara, el nuevo Kazekage de Suna se hospedaba, pasaron **Hyuuga Neji y Haruno Sakura** tomados de la mano.

Vaya mañana tan **molesta**.

….

Un segundo.

_**¿Hyuuga Neji y Haruno Sakura? **_

Gaara estuvo tentado a usar su tercer ojo solo para comprobar que esa **pareja** estaba realmente conformada por el prodigio del clan Hyuuga y la chica pelirosada.

_**¿Tomados de la mano?**_

¿Qué acaso el prodigio por el cual Sakura moría no era el del clan Uchiha? Gaara frunció el ceño. **Mataría** a quien sea le haya dado la información mal. Si había algo que Gaara odiaba más que las zanahorias, eso era estar **equivocado**.

Aunque si lo pensaba por un momento, recordaba el mismo haber visto a la chica de ojos verdes **_morirse _**por el portador de la Sharingan y no de la Byakugan. De hecho, no recuerda haber visto que **alguna vez** platicaran durante todo el segundo examen chuunin.

Quizás a la chica que su hermana venció en el mismo examen no le gustara saberlo. Y quizás la chica pelirosada **muera misteriosamente** con más de 100 **kunais** enterradas **en el pecho**.

¿Pero a el que demonios le interesaba eso?

Mejor se decidió a seguir maldiciendo la **molesta** mañana.

* * *

La mañana no era su parte **favorita** del día, definitivamente. Odiaba levantarse temprano. Pero debía admitir que esta era una mañana **agradable**, como hacia mucho Konoha no tenia **ninguna**.

Y esto lo demostraba el brillante sol, la fresca brisa que soplaba, los pájaros cantando y el hecho de que frente a la oficina donde Iruka-sensei revisaba unos papeles para la Hokage, pasaron **Nara Shikamaru y Hyuuga Hinata** tomados de la mano.

Oh, que linda mañana estaba teniendo Konoha.

….

Un minuto.

_**¿Nara Shikamaru y Hyuuga Hinata?**_

Iruka se talló los ojos, casi convencido que era una ilusión por todo el sueño y ganas de dormir que aun tenia.

_**¿Tomados de la mano?**_

Una vez convencido que no era un sueño y lo que acaba de ver era real, las dudas reinaron la cabeza del maestro de la Academia.

Pero la principal fue¿Qué hacían Hinata, la **eterna enamorada** de Naruto, y Shikamaru, el chico que pensaba que todas **las chicas eran problemáticas** (en especial cierta rubia), **juntos **y **tomados de la mano**?

También se pregunto si no seria realmente una **ilusión** por tanta cafeína, pero eso se le ocurrió después.

Por eso lo decía. **No** le **gustaban** las mañanas.

* * *

"Adelante."

Tsunade-sama e Iruka-sensei alzaron la visa de los papales que el le entregaba a ella cuando tocaron la puerta. Ahora esta se abría para revelar al Kazekage, acompañado del Jounin Hatake Kakashi.

"Vaya, vaya. Que gusto volver a verte, Gaara." Sonrió para si la Quinta, levantándose para ir a saludar apropiadamente al invitado.

"Hm." Fue la respuesta al saludo de parte del pelirrojo.

Una venita resalto en la frente de la rubia Sannin, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez.

"Vamos chico." Intervino Kakashi-sensei. "Deberías tener mas ánimos, es una mañana agradable."

"Por supuesto." Corroboro Iruka, haciendo que Gaara cambiara su mirada fulminante de Kakashi a el. "El sol brilla, la brisa sopla fresca, los pájaros cantan y –"

".. La pareja **mas extraña** de Konoha paso frente a mis ojos." Dijeron tres voces al unísono. Ella, y ellos dos intercambiaron miradas.

"Que coincidencia." Fue el joven Kazekage quien habló. "Yo también vi una pareja extraña." De pronto frunció el ceño. "Una ardilla con un tejon, sinceramente –"

"¡No!" Exclamo Tsunade. "No hablamos de ese tipo de parejas. Vi a Uzumaki Naruto y Tenten tomados de la mano. ¡De la mano!"

Un tic apareció en ambos, Kakashi e Iruka, haciendo que sus ojos casi salieran volando.

"Pues." Interrumpió el Jounin del equipo 7. "Yo vi a Uchiha Sasuke y Yamanaka Ino, juntos, tomados de la mano también." Su voz tembló como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera la fecha del fin del mundo.

Los ojos de la Hokage se pusieron blancos y su boca cayo hasta el suelo antes de que Iruka tomara la palabra.

"Yo vi a la pareja mas rara que jamás imagine." Parpadeo antes de continuar. "Nara Shikamaru y Hyuuga Hinata."

Los ojos (y el único ojo visible de Kakashi) de Tsunade-sama se pusieron en puntitos ante aquella declaración.

"Mmm." Gaara interrumpió el momento, captando la atención de los presentes. "Supongo entonces que Hyuuga Neji y Haruno Sakura tampoco es una pareja normal."

Todos en el cuarto guardaron silencio ante eso.

"Oh, Dios." Dejo salir Tsunade-sama con horros en la voz y los ojos. "Esto es un desastre."

Y de grandes magnitudes.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Fin del Primer Capitulo**

En el siguiente se dará la explicación de cómo ocurrió esto, no se preocupen. XD

Incluso yo me asuste con las parejas que mi retorcida mente creó.

En fin, como siempre, Reviews siempre recibidos. n.n


	2. Capitulo Dos

**Capitulo 2**

_**Celos**_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. (Si así fuera, Orochimaru usaría un disfraz al mas puro estilo Darth Vader…)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El resto de Konoha tardo poco en percatarse de las 4 inusuales parejas que se paseaban sin pena alguna por las calles, ignorando con gran facilidad los cuchicheos de la gente cada vez que los veían pasar.

Después de todo, no tenían nada que esconder. ¿Verdad?

**Falso.**

**------------------------**

_**Flashback**_

_**------------------------**_

"_Sal conmigo."_

"_Ni loco."_

"_Creo que no entendiste mi punto." Yamanaka Ino acerco peligrosamente su cara a la del Uchiha con algo parecido a ganas de matar reflejado en los ojos. "Dije Sal Conmigo. No te lo estoy preguntando."_

_Uchiha Sasuke bufó._

"_¿Por qué habría de?" _

"_Por que." Comenzó Ino. "Si lo haces, tendrás alguien con quien entrenar cuando lo dispongas, que no se quejara ni te amenazara con decirle a Kakashi-sensei, que mantendrá alejada a Naruto apenas comience a molestarte y – "_

"_Para eso esta Sakura..."_

"… _conseguirás aplacar los crecientes rumores de tu debilidad por cierta kunoichi pelirosada…"_

_Eso comenzaba a sonar interesante. Sasuke solo miro fijamente a Ino mientras esta preparaba su última propuesta._

"… y te haré muñecos de Itachi para que puedas hacerle vodoo." 

"_Es un trato."_

"_Por eso me agradas, Sasuke-kun." Sonrió. _

**-----------------------------**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-----------------------------**

Normalmente, la pareja que por comodidad de los chismosos era ahora llamada "SasuIno", paseaba alrededor del parque susurrándose cosas al oído que nadie, por más que intentaran, lograba escuchar. También eran vistos muy a menudo en los campos de entrenamiento.

Después de todo, habían sido el rookie masculino y la rookie femenina numero uno de su generación. ¿Qué tan extraño era que entrenaran juntos?

**Mucho.**

**---------------------------------**

**Flashback**

**--------------------------------**

"_¡Anusa, Anusa!" Exclamo Naruto, llamando la atención de los demás presentes. Los 10 alzaron la vista hacia donde Naruto señalaba. "¡Ahí vienen Sasuke e Ino!"_

"_¡Ya era hora!" Dijo Kiba viéndolos acercándose._

_De pronto todos se quedaron callados, posando sus ojos en un pequeño y divertido detallito._

_Sasuke e Ino, si, Uchiha Sasuke y Yamanaka Ino venían tomados de la mano._

"_¡Hola!" Saludó Ino con una sonrisa angelical a los presentes, sin dejar, en ningún momento, de apretar la mano de Sasuke contra la suya._

"_¿Qué significa esto?" Demando una furiosa Sakura a su compañero de equipo y ex mejor amiga._

_Ino parpadeó._

"_¿No es obvio?" Pregunto la rubia kunoichi. "Sasuke y yo somos pareja."_

_Crash._

_BAM._

_Poof._

_¡BATMAN Y ROBIN!_

… _Bueno, no._

_Haruno Sakura tenía que reaccionar. Ahora. Y hacer algo. En este preciso momento._

"_Ah, me alegro." Fingió la pelirosada. _

_Todos la miraron mientras retrocedía un paso, expectantes. Chouji comenzó a pensar en las palabras que le dedicaría a Ino en su funeral. _

_Entonces ocurrió lo inexplicable._

_Una mano se deslizo por el hombro de Hyuuga Neji, quien sin saber por que sintió que algo **muy malo **le pasaría si intentaba quitarla. Comprobó lo que sentía cuando en un susurro infernal, Sakura le dijo_

"**_Sígueme el juego o mueres."_**

_A Hyuuga Neji le gustaba su vida. Le gustaba presumirle a Lee que era mejor que el, le gustaba que la familia principal lo halagara y le gustaba comer pastel de vainilla._

_Le gustaba mucho su vida como para atreverse a negarse a la propuesta._

"_Creo que no tiene mas caso seguir ocultando lo nuestro entonces, Neji."_

_Oh, Dios. ¿Qué mal había hecho Hyuuga Neji a la humanidad para que lo castigues así?_

**-----------------------------**

**Fin del Flashback**

**----------------------------**

El impacto que tuvo en Konoha la pareja conformada por Hyuuga Neji y Haruno Sakura fue aun mayor que el que tuvo el _Señor de las Kunais 3: El regreso del Shurinken_ en su fecha de estreno.

Si las personas creían que Uchiha Ino sonaba bastante mal, se aterrorizaron al ver a esta singular pareja caminando por las calles.

La imagen de un bebe pelirosado con ojos blancos asustaba a cualquiera.

**A cualquiera. **

**-----------------------------**

**Flashback**

**-----------------------------**

"…"

_Neji realmente **no tenía** nada que decir. Más bien, **no quería** decir nada. Claro que eso cambio apenas sintió como una **discreta** kunai rozaba sus costillas._

"_Claro, Sakura-chan." _

_Sakura sonrió y lo miro con una sonrisa de boba enamorada que sinceramente, casi hace a Chouji vomitar sus papas._

_Neji solo tembló._

"_Pues… Felicidades… a los cuatro…" Comenzó un muy confundido Naruto que miraba la escena a su alrededor sin poder creérsela. Oh, debía ser un sueño._

_Más bien **pesadilla.**_

"_Naruto-kun, también nosotros ahí que dejarnos de juegos."_

_El rubio ninja sintió los cabellos en su espalda erizarse cuando cierta chica de blusa rosa se colgó de su brazo. _

_Podía gritar._

_Podía soltarse y correr._

_Pero ella **era una maestra con las armas.**_

_Y el **no quería morir** ahora._

"… _¿Eh?" Fue la respuesta mas inteligente que a Naruto se le ocurrió. Tenten sonrió divertida colocando un dedo sobre los labios del ninja._

"_Oh, Naruto-kun, siempre tan lindo." Los ojos de Naruto y Tenten se encontraron. Naruto tembló aun más. En los ojos cafés de la kunoichi estaba grabado el mensaje "**Hazlo o mueres.**_"

_Tragó saliva._

"_Naruto-kun y yo comenzamos a salir hace 3 días, de hecho, hoy íbamos a hacerlo publico." Notifico una sonriente Tenten ante los cada vez más impresionados (y asustados) presentes._

_Solo había una pregunta en el aire._

_¿Desde cuando Naruto y Tenten sabían que los dos existían en un mismo mundo? _

**----------------------------**

**Fin del Flashback**

**---------------------------**

Naruto siempre había sido una persona ruidosa. E hiperactiva. Y molesta. Demasiado molesto para su propio bien y el de Konoha. Si lo ponemos mas claro, nadie lo aguantaba más de 15 minutos sin golpearlo y mandarlo volar lejos.

Pero hoy, Naruto estaba serio. Tranquilo. Y sin molestar a nadie.

Por que estaba paseando con su novia.

Naruto **tenía novia**, y no cualquiera. La chica que era conocida como la única debilidad de Hyuuga Neji, Tenten.

Todo Konoha se preparó para el fin del mundo.

Después de todo, Naruto tenia novia.

**Naruto.**

**---------------------**

**Flashback**

**--------------------**

_Tenten le sonrió a Naruto de manera dulce._

_Neji apretó más la mano de Sakura._

_Sasuke acaricio la mejilla de Ino._

_Y eso fue más de lo que Nara Shikamaru pudo soportar._

_Se levanto sin que realmente nadie mas lo percatara, todos aun viendo fijamente a las 3 parejas recién formadas como si nada peor pudiera ocurrir._

_Que ilusos._

_1 paso._

_2 pasos._

_3 pasos._

_Y estaba frente a ella._

_Sin mas, Nara Shikamaru se inclino y presiono sus labios contra los de Hyuuga Hinata._

_Entonces Kiba y Shino se olvidaron de Naruto y Tenten, Chouji y Lee se olvidaron de Sasuke e Ino y Neji y Sakura vieron fijamente la escena._

_Antes de separarse, Shikamaru dijo al oído de Hinata con una voz de suplica,_

"_**Ayúdame**."_

_Hinata estaba como un tomate. Cuando sintió que sus labios estaban libres, vio los ojos de Shikamaru encontrando un sentimiento que compartían: **celos.**_

_Y ganas de matar, pero eran demasiados tranquilos para mostrarlos._

_Shikamaru suspiró aliviado cuando Hinata asintió con una leve sonrisa y tomo su mano, volteándose para encarar a los demás._

"_Supongo que no necesito dar explicaciones." Dijo tranquilamente el chico. _

_Todos negaron._

_Shikamaru sonrió._

"_Bien." _

**------------------------**

**Fin del Flashback**

**-----------------------**

Pero lo que realmente dejo a toda la villa sin habla fue la **extraña** relación entre Nara Shikamaru y Hyuuga Hinata.

Apenas la singular pareja pasaba, todos se quedaban en silencio examinándolos como si estuvieran seguros que no eran en verdad ellos, si no clones que algún loco hizo con el fin de dejar en shock a Konoha.

Pero a Shikamaru y Hinata realmente no les importaba.

Iban mas ocupados hablando, en susurros, de por que diablos los rubios eran tan lindos.

**Los rubios. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El próximo capitulo será un poco mas serio.

Las clases estan de vuelta y se roban la inspiración, así que realmente… si de pronto el fic esta horriblemente mal, culpen a mi profesor de Física.

Gracias por todos los reviews n.n

Y si me pueden recomendar buenos fics NaruHinas (ingles o español, no importa) ¡Les estaré eternamente agradecida!


	3. Capitulo Tres

**Capitulo 3**

_**Celos**_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. (Si así fuera, la identidad secreta de Hinata seria de stripper.)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Neji miro a Sakura fijamente a los ojos. Sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse antes de suspirar y regresar la fulminante mirada.

"¿Qué?"

Estaban en el cuarto de el, ella sentada en la cama y el recargado en el closet. Después de todo, en casa de los Hyuuga nadie le prohibía nada a Neji, el gran prodigio del clan.

"Ahora que por fin estamos solos," Neji activo su Byakugan para asegurarse que de verdad lo estaban. "… explícame que diablos paso anoche."

La pelirosada roló los ojos como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Solamente declaramos nuestro amor…"

"… que **no existe**…." Termino Neji por la chica quien lo miro de mala manera.

Se quedaron en silencio.

"Bien, esta bien." Se resigno Sakura. "Me mató de celos ver a Sasuke e Ino-pig¿bien¡No lo soporté!" la chica tomó una almohada de la cama de Neji y comenzó a destrozarla. "¿Cómo diablos se pudo el haber fijado en ella y no en mi¡Por dios! Ella no ha hecho ni la mitad de lo que yo he hecho por el…"

"¿Quién te dice que están juntos por amor?" Pregunto Neji.

"¿Por qué otra razón estarían juntos?" Contra-atacó la chica. Neji se encogió de hombros.

Entonces fue demasiado para ella. Rompió en llanto. Neji se paró recto, sin la mínima idea de que hacer.

"Sakura…" Susurro acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre el hombre de la niña.

Fue entonces cuando recordó uno de sus más oscuros secretos.

Hyuuga Neji no sabía consolar.

Se maldijo a si mismo por eso, por verla ahora sufriendo y el no poder hacer nada. Se veía tan frágil sentada en su cama, abrazando una destrozada almohada, se veía como una muñequita de porcelana, se veía como…

_Tenten…_

No pudo evitarlo.

La abrazó.

------------------------

Sasuke le pasó a Ino el octavo peluche que ganaba ese día en la feria. Ino suspiró cansada, y depositó el pequeño oso de peluche en el que se leía la frase "Se mía" en el bote de basura mas cercano.

El chico frunció el ceño.

"Hn." Se quejo sin palabras, solo fulminando a Ino de reojo.

"Ya tengo que cargar suficiente como para cargar otro mas." Dijo la kunoichi, señalando todos los ositos que llevaba cargando con un gesto de fastidio. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

"Es tu culpa." Le recordó el ninja.

Ino lo miro con sinceras ganas de matarlo, pero entonces recordó que si Sasuke moría, su plan se arruinaba.

"No me hagas callarte." Replico ella.

"¿Y como me callarías?" Se burló.

Ella lo besó.

**Touché.**

"… Ino…" Comenzó Sasuke, viéndola fijamente de pronto. Tomó su mano y se dirigió a un lugar lejos del ruido, y la demás gente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Ino parpadeando.

"Esto esta hiendo lejos."

La rubia sonrió negando, sorprendiendo a Sasuke quien solo permaneció parado y callado, esperando a que ella tomara la palabra.

"Sasuke, yo me he olvidado de ti." Comenzó la kunoichi. "Desde hace mucho, me pareció que era estupido seguir rogándole a una **piedra andante**," Sasuke frunció el ceño pero la dejo continuar. "… así que abrí mis ojos al mundo a mi alrededor y encontré al hombre de mi vida en una colina, recostado en el pasto, mirando las **nubes**…"

Un tic apareció en el ojo del portador de la Sharingan.

"¿Shikamaru….?"

"Oye, yo no te digo nada de tu extraño gusto por Sakura." Dijo la chica con clara molestia.

"Entonces, si el te gusta¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?"

Ino suspiro, dándole a Uchiha unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Una chica nunca se le declarara a su chico¿neh?" Sonrió. "Hago presión, para que explote y se de cuenta que no puede vivir sin mi…" Los ojos de Ino brillaron con ilusión.

Sasuke solo se alejo de ella, notablemente asustado.

…. Aunque de hecho el estaba haciendo **lo mismo**.

---------------------------

"Oi, Hinata."

"¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru-kun?"

Shikamaru sonrió, pasándole un refresco que la chica aceptó, antes de sentarse a su lado. Después ambos se quedaron en silencio, admirando el cielo azul frente a ellos.

El mordió sus labios pero por fin obtuvo el valor para preguntar.

"¿Por qué aceptaste ayudarme?" Su voz fue calmada, tranquila; dándole la opción de no responder.

Después de todo, le estaba ayudando y eso era lo que contaba.

Pasaron unos minutos de incomodo silencio antes que ella se decidiera a responder.

"Por que… quiero… quiero…" Hinata se puso más roja ante cada silaba que pronunciaba, haciendo que Shikamaru suspirara y le colocara una mano en el hombro en un intento de tranquilizarla.

"Esta bien, no tienes por que decírmelo si no quieres." Aclaro el joven ninja. "Ya será en otra ocasión."

"… ¿Por qué lo hiciste tu?..."

Oi, que problemático seria explicarlo.

"Cualquiera se cansa de ser siempre plato de segunda mesa," Se encontró a si mismo confesando antes de poder evitarlo. "… Solo quería demostrarle, recordarle que existo… que si ella no me mira… no esperare por siempre…"

"Es difícil resignarse." Agregó Hinata. "Pero supongo que es algo que tendremos que hacer algún día…"

"Claro…" Aceptó. "Algún día…"

Ambos sabían que la resignación jamás llegaría.

Pero por algo eran ninjas.

Los ninjas **nunca** se daban por vencidos.

-----------------------------

Naruto miro a Tenten con marcada molestia, cuando la chica por cuarta vez en apenas 15 minutos de entrenamiento, le decía que no debía tirar la kunai así, sino como **Neji **lo hacia.

"Si tanto te gusta como Neji lanza la kunai," Comenzó el ninja de traje naranja, con un tic y los ojos cerrados en forma de disgusto. "Ve a entrenar con el."

Naruto esperaba **morir**.

Una kunai.

Un cuchillo.

**Algo.**

No esa reacción.

Tenten lo miró y luego bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo, abrazándose a si misma con algo parecido a ganas de llorar brotando de su rostro.

"Oye, Tenten…" Comenzó el chico preparado para dar una disculpa pero fue interrumpido.

"A el no le importo."

Parpadeó.

"¿Eh?"

"A Neji. A Neji no le importo."

"Eh… No digas eso…" A Naruto la situación se le había escapado de las manos. Prefería tener a la chica que le ordenara y lo comparara con el prodigio Hyuuga que a una chica deprimida, por que bueno … trabajar con gente triste … te pone … como decirlo en palabras que el entendiera… **_triste. _**

"Pero es verdad. Por eso esta con Sakura, por que es mejor que yo, mas bonita que yo…"

"Ahora estas con Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage. ¡Es mucho mejor que estar con ese Neji!" Le dijo el rubio, en toño cariñoso. "Vamos Tenten, anímate… ¡Ah, ya se¡Te invito a comer ramen¡Si, el ramen alegra a cualquiera!" Naruto dio saltitos de emoción antes de tomar la mano de la chica, comenzando a correr hacia su puesto de ramen favorito.

Tenten se dejo jalar, mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Después de todo, Naruto si sabia alegrar a la gente.

------------------------------

De pronto, a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Konoha les llego un sentimiento de **ruina inevitable. **

Los perros ladraron.

Los gatos se escondieron.

Las aves volaron.

Tsunade-sama soñaba que todos los casinos del mundo cerraban.

Y en Ichiraku, cuatro **parejas infernales **se encontraban.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Por fin capitulo 3, lo se. XD Un poco tardado pero la oh-tan-necesitada musa ha estado ocupada con otros proyectos.

Yeah.

Esperen muy pronto a**_ Temprano_** **_Error. _**Una de las historias más bizarras del fandom de Naruto. Y también, **_El Acuerdo. _**

Mi mente es irreverente. Experimente cualquier pareja. Y al referirme a cualquier, es **cualquiera. **

Basta de publicidad ahora supongo xD pero estén atentos…

Y manden review D


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

**Capitulo 4**

_**Celos**_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. (Si así fuera, Shikamaru seria calvo por que cualquier cosa es mejor que ese peinado.) La canción es copyright de Tom Wait, "I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You". De ninguna manera o forma se trata de usar el lyric aquí presente para fines lucrativos, otros que mero entretenimiento.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Que sorpresa verlos aquí."

Fue Ino quien se atrevió a romper el silencio. A Sakura le apareció un brillito asesino en sus ojos.

Como se atrevía _esa…_

"Como sea, ¡Yo quiero ramen!" Grito el entusiasta Naruto, jalando de nuevo a Tenten para entrar al puesto de ramen. Los demás lo siguieron cuando de pronto se percataron de un detallito; no había lugar para 8 personas.

"Hn." Sasuke miro alrededor. "Al parece no cabemos. Bien, Ino, te invito a otro lu-"

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera presumir su dinero invitando a su 'amada' a un lujoso restaurante, el dueño de Ichiraku negó frenéticamente.

"¡Nada de eso!" Renegó. "Creo que es hora… de estrenarla…" Dijo en un susurro a su ayudante quien solo oscureció sus ojos, asintió, y salio por un lado.

… ¿Ahora en que diablos se habían metido esos 8?

Todos esperaron expectantes. Algunos temblaron. Naruto solo quería ramen.

"Anusa, Anusa, yo solo qui –"Pero su petición fue cortada cuando un estruendo se escucho afuera. Shikamaru, Sasuke y Neji se apresuraron a ver que pasaba mientras las chicas tapaban su boca con sus manos y Naruto temía por la olla de ramen.

"… eh… si, supongo que eso solucionara el problema…" Se escucho a Shikamaru hablar, por lo que todos prosiguieron a salir para ver que pasaba.

"¿Una mesa redonda?" Tenten parpadeó.

"¡No cualquier mesa redonda!" Dijo el hombre. "¡Es una mesa redonda para 8 personas!"

Lo que no es una gran cosa, PERO es una mesa para ocho personas.

Así pues, todos ocuparon un lugar. Hinata y Shikamaru fueron los primeros en sentarse, después Ino y Sasuke, seguidos por Sakura y Neji, y al final Tenten y Naruto.

Después de una pelea por que ramen ordenaría cada quien (Sakura e Ino insistieron en que cada pareja ordenara un tipo diferente de ramen), al fin la paz llego.

.. Por lo menos por un segundo.

"Tu y Hinata hacen bonita pareja, Shikamaru." Comenzó Ino, llamando la atención del chico a su lado, mientras se agarraba del brazo de Sasuke.

"Mmm. Tu y Uchiha también."

"¿Verdad? Sasuke-kun es tan fuerte, musculoso…"

"Si, si, un hombre perfecto." Interrumpió Shikamaru antes de que la chica a su lado comenzara su discurso normal. Un discurso, que por cierto, el odiaba.

Ino lo miro fijamente, con una leve sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

"Si, supongo." Aceptó con un tono de voz calmado, mirando a Shikamaru mientras soltaba el brazo de Uchiha, y recargaba su barbilla en la mano libre. "Pero a veces la perfección da dolor de cabeza, y se busca a algo mas… **sencillo**…."

Shikamaru solo fijo sus ojos en los azules de Ino.

"Sencillo…" Murmuró.

_**Well I hope that I don't fall in love with you**_

_**'Cause falling in love just makes me blue,**_

_**Well the music plays and you display your heart for me to see,**_

_**I had a beer and now I hear you calling out for me**_

_**And I hope that I don't fall in love with you.**_

"¿Que tal vas con Ino, Sasuke?" Pregunto Sakura al callado Sasuke, cuando vio que Ino parecía más interesada en su plática con Shikamaru.

"Hn." Respondió el chico.

"Oh, ya veo." Asintió Sakura. "¿Mal, neh?"

"De hecho…" Sasuke se tomo su tiempo para continuar. "…No."

El heredero Uchiha disfruto cada una de las llamas en los ojos de Sakura hacia Ino.

"¿Y Hyuuga?"

"¿Qué ahí con Neji?" Pregunto Sakura confundida. Sasuke roló sus ojos y luego se volteo a verla.

"¿Qué tal es estar con el?"

La pelirosada intento descifrar la expresión de Sasuke. Sus ojos grises, sin embargo, se mostraban tan sin emoción como siempre. Su semblante no parecía cambiar. Después de todo, Sakura suspiro. El la seguía viendo como nada.

**Nada.**

"Se siente… bien." Murmuro Sakura.

Sasuke sintió que algo dentro de su pecho se hacia añicos muy lentamente.

_**Well the room is crowded, there's people everywhere**_

_**And I wonder, should I offer you a chair?**_

_**Well if you sit down with this old clown, take that frown and break it,**_

_**Before the evening's gone away, I think that we could make it,**_

_**And I hope that I don't fall in love with you.**_

Era un incomodo silencio entre Neji y Tenten, ahora que la compañera de el se encontraba absorta en una platica con el prodigio Uchiha y Naruto se encontraba mas ocupado contando los segundos que faltaban para recibir su ramen.

"Así que…" Comenzó Tenten sin ver a Neji a los ojos.

"¿Si?" Cuestionó el, buscando los ojos de ella sin resultado.

"¿Qué tal te ha ido con los entrenamientos?" Dejo salir. Ella realmente quería preguntar como era su relación con la pelirosada. Pero Dios, seria tan doloroso escuchar la respuesta.

"Mmm… bien, Sakura es buena en eso." Declaró suavemente. "Vamos mejorando los dos."

"Oh, me alegro." Una débil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la kunoichi quien ya no pregunto nada más.

"¿Y que tal tu? ¿Cuánto has avanzado?" Neji comenzó a jugar con el salero.

"Oh, voy a buen ritmo. Naruto-kun se empeña en enseñarme Kage Bunshin." Recordó con cierta amargura. "Pero creo que no es una técnica que yo pueda dominar."

"Claro que puedes." Los ojos blancos y cafés se encontraron. "Bueno, en mi opinión si puedes. Siempre has sido…." Encontrar una palabra para definirla, imposible. Era mucho mejor que el mejor de los adjetivos. "…**maravillosa**."

"…Maravillosa…" Repitió Tenten clavando sus ojos en los de el.

_**I can see that you are lonesome just like me, and it being late,**_

_**You'd like some some company,**_

_**Well I've had two, I look at you, and you look back at me,**_

_**The guy you're with has up and split, the chair next to you's free,**_

_**And I hope that you don't fall in love with me.**_

_Esta es mi oportunidad…_

"Na-naruto-kun…" Llamo Hinata al rubio con una voz tímida, y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. El chico volteo.

"¿Que pasa, Hinata?" Pregunto el con su inocencia de siempre.

Esa inocencia que tanto le atraía.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Nada… solo que… vi que no estabas hablando con nadie… y quise hacerte un poco de platica…" Hablaba en susurros sin atreverse a más.

El sonrió.

"Je, seria buena idea. ¿Qué tal es ese flojo?" Pregunto Naruto con su sonrisita, mientras con la vista veía a Shikamaru volteado al lado de Ino.

"Shikamaru-kun es… agradable." Declaro ella, asintiendo y bajando un poco mas la vista, lo que Naruto noto.

"Neh, Hinata-chan, ¿pasa algo?" Pregunto observándola mejor.

"Y… como es… ¿Cómo es estar con Tenten-chan?"

El cruzo los brazos y miro al cielo cerrando los ojos.

"Es una mandona," Definió Naruto para luego de pronto sonreír. "Pero me esta haciendo progresar mucho. Es increíble entrenar con ella."

Hinata asintió.

"Ya veo…" Susurro.

Naruto no pudo evitar verla con ojos **tristes**.

_**Now it's closing time, the music's fading out**_

_**Last call for drinks, I'll have another stout.**_

_**Turn around to look at you, you're nowhere to be found,**_

_**I search the place for your lost face, guess I'll have another round**_

De sus mentes se borraron… cualquier cosa… recuerdo… que no tuviera algo que ver con la persona que estaba a un lado de ellos.

Estaban con la pareja equivocada, en un juego en el que se estaban jugando sus sentimientos, su corazón, e inclusive la razón. Un juego en el que tenían todo que perder y nada que ganar. Un juego donde sufrían y hacían sufrir.

Un juego que definitivamente no iba a tener un final feliz.

Shikamaru podría ser descrito como genio, pero en estos momentos estaba indefenso, sin estrategia, sin idea de cómo recuperar lo que le fue robado.

Sasuke era un ninja de habilidades asombrosas, el último Uchiha, pero ahora su voluntad se encontraba derrotada por ese maldito sentimiento llamado amor.

Neji era el prodigio de su clan, pero ahora daba sus habilidades y todo lo que tenia por la sencilla oportunidad de tenerla en sus brazos una vez, una única vez.

Naruto estaba destinado a ser Hokage, pero por ella, por esa personita que poco a poco le robo el corazón, podía dar sus sueños.

¿Por qué estaban haciendo esta estupidez?

Nadie lo sabía.

Pero algo era seguro.

Estaba doliendo.

Y si seguían así..

Esas heridas jamás sanarían.

_**And I think that I just fell in love with you.**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Wuh_… _¡Demasiado tiempo! Pero realmente la he tenido difícil los últimos meses. De todas formas, intentare actualizar mas rápido y actualizar de verdad, enserio, eso deseo con todo mi ser. Acerca del capitulo, lo se, un poco meloso pero el drama y la comedia van de la mano. Confíen en mi cuando digo eso. _

_Psst_… _Lean "**Temprano Error**" aquellos que les guste cualquiera pareja que se pueda formar entre Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Nara Shikamaru. Me refiero a cualquier pareja entre ellos, y quizás algún que otro invitado. Ya veremos que decide mi mente. Tendré que pedirle una cita para pensar e idear mas concretamente. _


	5. Capitulo Cinco

**Capitulo 5**

_**Celos **_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. (Si así fuera, Ino tendría pupilas en los ojos.)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Eran las **3:00 **a.m.

**3:00 de la mañana. **

Y alguien estaba aventando piedras a su ventana.

Interrumpiendo su sueño.

Alguien iba a morir.

Yamanaka Ino se levanto con mucho pesar de su suave cama, con una cara de pocos amigos que asustaría a cualquiera. Se coloco un abrigo sobre el pijama y se asomo por la ventana, al tiempo que una piedra le pegaba en la cara.

"Neh, Ino, lo siento."

Vino la disculpa desde abajo. Ino tenia ganas de matar, pero apenas vio el rostro de quien pedía la disculpa, estas de disolvieron y llego la confusión.

"¿Shikamaru?" Preguntó.

"¿Es muy temprano?" Sonrió el chico desde abajo, colocando una mano tras su cabeza.

"… Son las 3 de la mañana." Respondió ella, con una venita en la frente.

Shikamaru sonrió asintiendo. La sonrisa que sabia que a Ino le hacia querer matarlo, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando la cabeza de la chica desapareció de la ventana y luego se escucharon pasos bajando.

Y la puerta se abrió.

"¡NARA SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru rió y comenzó a correr, haciendo que ella corriera tras el.

"Solo espera que te atrape… solo espera…" Escuchaba a Ino decir tras el pero no le importaba.

Nara Shikamaru era un genio.

Y sabia como hacer que las cosas se hicieran del modo que quería.

Si Shikamaru quería, podía tomar esta oportunidad, detenerse y tomar a Ino en sus brazos. Podía susurrarle al oído, decirle cuanto la quería y todo lo que lo hacia sentir. Con inteligencia en sus palabras, podía hacer que Ino olvidara completamente a Sasuke y solo quedara el en su corazón.

Pero Nara Shikamaru no usaba su inteligencia para eso.

Esta noche, esta travesura, esta aventura con Ino; era por que extrañaba su compañía, como compañera, como amiga.

Hoy no iba a pensar en parejas, en equivocaciones, en Hinata ni en Sasuke.

Ahora eran Ino y Shikamaru, corriendo por las calles de Konoha, riendo, jugando; los amigos, Shikamaru e Ino.

Los **amigos**.

… Nada más.

----------------------------------

"Te ves… horrible."

Sasuke alzo una ceja cuando cierta kunoichi rubia llegaba al campo de entrenamiento. Ino ignoro el comentario y solamente se dejo caer sentada en el suelo.

"Cállate."

Uchiha se encogió de hombros, tirando una kunai hacia un árbol y dejando un incomodo silencio reinar por el lugar durante unos minutos.

"… Sasuke."

Ino se animo a levantarse, suspirando y peinándose el cabello. Sasuke solo la vio de reojo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto el, sin delicadeza, como siempre.

"Vamos de compras."

La miro.

"No."

Una de las otras tantas cualidades de Uchiha Sasuke, (en su opinión) era cuidar muy bien su dinero. Lo que Naruto siempre llamaba ser tacaño, para el simplemente era asegurar su futuro.

Y Uchiha Sasuke sabia suficiente de chicas para saber lo que son capaces de hacer en un centro comercial.

En especial la rubia kunoichi que tenía enfrente.

"¿Por favor?" Volvió intentar Ino, juntando sus manos en gesto de suplica, ante lo cual Sasuke se voltio para encararla totalmente y cruzarse de brazos.

"¿Planeas pagar tu?" Alzo una ceja, viéndola.

"Bueno, tu sabes, para algo existen los novios…" Comenzó Ino esperanzada. Viendo que su suplica parecía no tener el efecto deseado, se aclaro la garganta y vio a otro lado. "Ah, eso me pasa por escogerte a ti sobre Neji. El lleva a Sakura a comprar todos los días, de hecho, a estas horas… y siempre le compra cosas tan bonitas…"

Los ojos de Ino brillaron maliciosamente viendo los efectos de sus palabras. Primero, la típica acción de apretar los puños. Después, un brillo asesino en los ojos. Tercero, acercarse y tomar su mano con un poco de rudeza para comenzar a caminar.

"Elige lo que quieras, yo pago."

Sabía que haber elegido al pedazo de hielo andante no fue tan mala idea.

--------------------------------

Hyuuga Neji y Nara Shikamaru caminaban por los pasillos del centro comercial, el primero cargando ya varias bolsas, y el segundo simplemente con las manos en los bolsillos. Shikamaru vio al pobre Hyuuga de reojo, suspiro con fastidio, y tomo una bolsa.

"Oi, te ayudo." Dijo con molestia sin darle más importancia.

"Gracias…" Logro decir el joven prodigio, recuperando un poco mejor el aire. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que una de las cualidades que mas me gustan de Hinata-chan," comenzó el flojo ninja, "es que no se vuelve loca en un centro comercial."

Pero ellos aun no sabían nada de locura en un centro comercial.

"¡Ne-" Pero el grito de Sakura, asomándose de una tienda de ropa bastante lujosa (y para pesar de Neji, cara también), fue cortado cuando una rubia chica apareció tras Hyuuga y Nara.

"¡Pero que sorpresa verlos aquí!" Sonrió Ino, saludándolos con la mano. Sasuke solo gruño y un movimiento de cabeza fue su único gesto.

Shikamaru le sonrió a Ino con un poco de complicidad, el gesto que ella regreso con un brillito en los ojos. Sasuke se percato de esto y tomo la mano de Ino con una cara de burla hacia Nara, solamente por que si; Shikamaru gruño y desvió la vista.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Pregunto Neji con la educación adecuada, pero igualmente sorprendido y un poco incomodo.

"Un centro comercial sirve para comprar¿no?" Pregunto Uchiha al aire sin darle más importancia.

Ino negó lentamente ante la actitud de imbecil del Uchiha. Le adjudico las razones al hecho que estaba hablando frente al novio de la chica por la cual sus huesos se debilitaban así que no dijo nada.

"Neji." Sakura volvió a hablar, aun asomada desde la tienda, captando la atención del estudiante de Gai; quien solo dio media vuelta y prosiguió a entrar a la tienda, donde su querida lo esperaba.

"¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?" Le pregunto Sakura apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Sasuke e Ino; Neji se encogió de hombros.

"De pronto aparecieron."

Sakura asintió y suspiro, sobandose la sien. Neji gruño levemente, y colocando la mano en el hombro de ella, la movió un poco para distraerla.

"Sakura, estas en una tienda, con un novio que tiene dinero¿Qué diablos esperas?" Sonrió Neji, despertando a la chica de su sufrimiento de mártir por el único ejemplar Uchiha que quedaba en Konoha.

"Lo siento…"

**-------------------------------**

Un incomodo silencio cayó sobre los tres restantes afuera.

Shikamaru puso sus manos en los bolsillos.

Ino se acomodo el cabello.

Y Sasuke estaba más ocupado pensando en que hacer con el muñequito vodoo de Itachi que Ino le haría.

"¿Y Hinata-chan, Shikamaru?" Pregunto la rubia a su compañero de equipo, logrando regresar a los dos hombres a la realidad.

El genio la miro. Con unos ojos que casi hacen a Sasuke sentirse culpable de lo que estaban haciendo, pero la palabra clave aquí es **_casi. _**Ino se estremeció y no tuvo más remedio que voltear su cara para no encontrarse con los ojos rogantes del chico Nara.

Eran ojos llenos de amor.

Con heridas.

Causadas por ella.

"Esta adentro con Sakura." Respondió después de unos minutos el joven, desviando la vista también, algo que tanto Yamanaka como Uchiha agradecieron enormemente.

"Vamos, Ino."

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda a paso lento, pero Ino no se movió; su vista clavada en Shikamaru, en sus ojos, en lo lastimado que estaba el por su culpa.

Se acercó.

El se sonrojó.

Ino se inclinó.

Shikamaru había esperado este momento siempre.

Y ella…

Besó su mejilla.

"Nos vemos al rato, Shikamaru."

"Si, si." Los ojos del chico se oscurecieron, no pudiendo ir tras ella y arrancarle ese beso que tanto había deseado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

**QUE SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN**

**Y QUE A SU FAMILIA LLEGUE LA FELICIDAD, AMOR Y BIENESTAR.**

**NOS LEEMOS UN POCO DESPUES DEL AÑO NUEVO.**

**¡SEAN FELICES!**

**CON LOS MEJORES DESEOS DEL MUNDO,**

**AGRADECIENDO SU LECTURA,**

**LA AUTORA,**

**MARIAM.**


	6. Capitulo Seis

**Capitulo 6**

**Celos**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. (Si así fuera, Sasuke vestiria jeans ajustados.)**  
**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hyuuga Neji era uno de los ninjas jóvenes mas respetados, y por algunos cuantos, temidos. Un genio y prodigio por naturaleza, el destino lo probó desde muy pequeño arrancándole de su vida la presencia de su padre.

Reemplazando todo ese vació dejado por la falta de figura paterna con rencor hacia los culpables, Hyuuga Neji había aprendido a odiar y a desear el mal a otros.

Se había jurado a si mismo jamás llorar, sufrir, por que después de todo, el destino lo hacia con esa intención. Para destruirlo y verlo vulnerable.

Pero hoy… hoy era diferente.

Hoy el destino se podía ir a donde vino, y todo a su alrededor le daba igual.

Hoy, Hyuuga Neji sufría y lloraba.

De desesperación.

Estaba cansado, exhausto de todo el daño emocional que recibía. Cansado de fingir, de conformarse, de no hacer nada para remediarlo.

"¿Neji?"

Y justo en su momento de desesperación, de sufrimiento silencioso, de ganas de desaparecer, el destino volvía a jugarle una mala pasada al poner a la culpable de ese dolor frente a el.

Rápidamente sus manos se dirigieron a su cara para borrar los rastros de lágrimas y esconder sus sentimientos, una vez más, antes de voltearse a encarar a la kunoichi de cabello café.

"Tiempo, Tenten." Dijo el, recuperado, como si nada hubiese pasado. Tenten parpadeo, habría jurado por Konoha que había visto a Neji llorar. Sacudió su cabeza, después comprendiendo, que Hyuuga Neji no lloraba ni sufría.

Nunca.

Por nadie.

"Si, tiempo." Sonrió levemente ella, acercándose a el.

"¿Vienes a entrenar?" Pregunto el sin interés aparente, viendo alrededor el campo de entrenamiento de su equipo. "Aun falta tiempo para que Gai-sensei o Lee aparezcan."

"Realmente…" Tenten sonrió levemente, "Venia con la idea de entrenar un poco contigo¿sabes? Extraño tu manera sadista de hacerme progresar." Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

Podía hacer esta la mejor experiencia de ambos. Podía hechizar a la chica con sus encantos, encadenarla a su persona, atraparla en un abrazo, en un beso, no dejarla ir jamás.

Su mente no pensó en eso, por lastima. La felicidad era más, la alegría de tenerla a un lado venció toda inteligencia en ese momento.

"Prepárate." Dijo Neji, ocultando sus emociones como costumbre, pero una bomba de alegria le estallo dentro.

Tenten solo sonrió.

--------------------------------------------

"¿Segura que estas bien, Tenten?" Pregunto Naruto por décima cuarta vez, viendo a la chica demacrada, notablemente cansada y con heridas leves pero que debían ser tratadas para evitar infecciones.

"Ya te dije que si." Respondió ella fastidiada, aun que en el fondo agradecida de que el chico prestara atención a su estado.

"Es que no sé," Prosiguió Naruto, acercándose y clavando sus pupilas azules en las cafés que tenia enfrente. "Pensé que tu orgullo no era tan grande como el de Sakura-chan o Ino, pero veo que me equivoque."

"¿A que te refieres?" Tenten se hubiera indignado, lo hubiera golpeado y se aseguraría que pidiera una disculpa con toda su alma. Pero esas pupilas azules estaban clavadas hasta el fondo de su ser, robándose toda su voluntad.

Los dedos de Naruto recorrieron lentamente la cara llena de rasguños, se pararon a centímetros de sus labios y suspiro.

"No entrenaremos hoy."

"Pero…"

Naruto ya estaba dando media vuelta para cuando Tenten dijo esas palabras, aunque aun así se detuvo.

"Tenten, todo esto me esta dañando."

Silencio.

"Si no tengo cuidado, realmente me voy a enamorar de ti."

Ni un sonido.

"No quiero salir lastimado."

Y se marchó.

-----------------------------

Caminando por las calles de Konoha sin rumbo, ni ánimos de nada, Naruto contemplaba al cielo.

El cielo es basto. Conoce cada rincón de este planeta. Sabe la ubicación de cualquier lugar, cualquier objeto, cualquier persona. El cielo lo sabe todo, lo que haces, lo que dices, lo que muestras, lo que ocultas.

Pero el cielo siempre calla. Solo muestra, nunca habla. Se guarda sus secretos y te deja en la duda, te observa hundirte en la desesperación, en el sufrimiento, y lo único que ese cielo azul y basto puede hacer es sufrir contigo.

Nunca ayudarte.

Solo prestarte un confidente para tus penas.

Metido en sus meditaciones, Naruto no se dio cuenta cuando frente a el se plantó un chico de larga cabellera negra y ojos plateados, al menos no hasta que chocó con el.

"Mmm… ¿Hyuuga?" Preguntó quedamente Naruto, solamente observando.

"Naruto." Asintió Neji viéndolo, buscando a su alrededor algo que faltaba en la escena. "¿Y Tenten?" Pregunto al fin.

Los ojos azules y plateados se cruzaron en una guerra de miradas, sinceras, buscando algo en los ojos del otro.

"Invítame un poco de ramen, Neji." Pidió Naruto como toda respuesta.

Hyuuga asintió.

--------------------------

Había soltado su cabello en señal de rebeldía contra el mundo, de no importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sus ojos castaños resplandecían con anhelo, decisión y fortaleza.

Pero seguía caminando con dos pies izquierdos, así que irremediablemente Tenten cayo de bruces contra el suelo… o al menos ese era el plan, dado que unos brazos varoniles alcanzaron a sostenerla.

Al levantar la vista para agradecer al caballero, se encontró con los fríos ojos portadores de la Sharingan, y los ansiosos azulados de Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey," Saludo Ino, cambiando su ansiedad por una sonrisa dulce, "Vaya, con tu cabello abajo casi no te reconozco¿y ese cambio?"

Sasuke soltó a Tenten con movimientos indiferentes, mientras que la castaña lo pensó dos veces antes de dirigirle aunque sea una sonrisa de gracias. Su orgullo y educación se batieron a duelo mortal, terminando como vencedor el segundo. Y en realidad, Tenten agradeció eso, puesto que Sasuke devolvió (o al menos intento) el gesto con un movimiento de sus labios que casi forman una sonrisa. O quizás se quejaba de algo, pero la castaña ya no necesitaba mas información.

"Gracias," Sonrió la kunoichi de las armas al halago de Ino, haciendo su cabello tras la oreja, "No sé, supongo que fue locura del momento." Reconoció ante la pregunta

"Ojala yo también tuviera de esas locuras," Suspiro la rubia viendo el fleco que caía sobre su cara, "Llevo siglos con el mismo look, y me refiero a siglos, enserio, necesito cambiar..."

Tenten y Sasuke dejaron de escuchar las palabras superfluas de la rubia para de pronto fundir miradas por segundos, lo que basto para que el pelinegro leyera todo lo que la mente de Tenten ocultaba.

"Nos vemos." Dijo sin mas, dejando a Ino sin palabras al plantarle un beso en la boca como despedida, y caminando hacia cierto puesto de comida que, comenzaba a pensar, le proporcionaba hasta placer físico a cierto rubio.

Ino lo miro marcharse y luego volvió a voltearse hacia la mayor

"¿Enserio quieren que creamos que los hombres no tienen periodo?" Se quejo, cruzándose de brazos y quejándose mentalmente de esos malditos bastardos.

La castaña la miro y realmente comenzó a dudar que Ino fuese tan inteligente como presumía. O al menos carecía de percepción.

Pero su cabello era espectacular así que hasta que no le pasara el secreto, debía mantener intacta su relación amistosa con ella.

"Déjalo, ya sabes, nunca debes confiar en un desequilibrado mental por que… bueno, esta desequilibrado."

La rubia dio la razón a tan sabias palabras y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia sus hogares, cruzando palabras de vez en cuando.

----------------------------------------------

No había sido su plan el caminar juntos, mucho menos encontrarse o incluso mirarse y recordar que el otro aun existía.

Pero dada ya la ocasión, había que aceptarlo.

Sasuke y Shikamaru avanzaban hacia un mismo lugar aunque a ninguno le gustase la idea o la presencia del otro; pero por ahora no tenían ganas de jugar matatena con el destino y no alcanzar de tiempo, así que Shikamaru decidió romper el silencio.

"Te odio, no puedo verte sin evitar querer golpearte," Admitió con serenidad sin siquiera volver a verlo, "Pero la amo mas de lo que te detesto y si es la única forma de recuperarla, ten por seguro que…"

Sasuke lo silencio con la mirada.

"No vas a recuperar nada," auguro el heredero del clan Uchiha, "Por que ella jamás ha sido tuya."

No es que fuera de el tampoco, mucho menos. Pero se sentía tan bien ser bastardo con los demás, sentir ese miedo, ese odio, el saber que los otros deseaban que tropezara con una cáscara de banana y muriera.

"La amo mas que cualquier otra persona," contra-ataco el chuunin.

"¿Y eso que?" Respondió Sasuke. No tenia validez alguna ese argumento, Naruto amaba el ramen sobretodos las cosas y personas de este universo y aun así debía compartirlo. Era la ley de la vida. Nada es para siempre. Las cosas se terminan. Los tennis de marca se desgastan. Tu hermanita rompe tus muñecas. En fin, montones de cosas por ese estilo.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Shikamaru dijo todo y nada; Todo por la sutileza del movimiento, lo profundo de su mirada y lo apasionado de sus pensamientos. Nada por que si no se fijaron, en ningún momento abrió la boca.

Sasuke solo suspiro y por fin llegaron al lugar de su destino.

"Si no demuestras lo que sientes, imbecil, entonces no vale la pena."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**SIEMPRE HAY UNA LUZ AL FINAL DEL TUNEL, LA CUESTIÓN ES SI TU QUIERES VERLA Y COMO DESEAS INTERPRETARLA…**

**Son tiempos difíciles… Gracias por su paciencia. **


	7. Capitulo Siete

**Capitulo 7**

**_Celos_**

**Disclaimer****: **Naruto no me pertenece.(Si asi fuera… no tendría porque escribir fics, ¿o si?

**&**

Las cortinas se movieron y eso acaparo la atención de cierto prodigio y cierto todo lo contrario, que reconocieron el rostro y la figura de los recién llegados.

Neji sonrió.

"Sabia que nos encontraríamos aquí." Aseguro con superioridad.

"Obviamente," Shikamaru se sentó junto al rubio, "Fuiste tu quien nos llamo hace 10 minutos rogando que viniéramos."

Sasuke no dijo nada y solo se sentó junto a Hyuuga. Y con Sasuke, también se asentó un incomodo silencio.

Mismo que Naruto pensó debía romper, dejando escapar finalmente su único y preciado anhelo de sus labios.

"Quiero 2 platos de Ramen, por favor." Sonrió el rubio levantando la mano para llamar la atención del cocinero e involuntariamente también gano la de los otros tres.

"… Es un caso perdido." Suspiro Sasuke, negando.

Neji pidió también aprovechando la petición de Naruto, y se propuso dejar toda estupidez de lado para por fin hablar del tema por el que habían sido reunidos.

"Quiero que esto termine." Expreso.

Shikamaru lo vio fijamente, formándose de una idea de lo que quería decir el prodigio de ojos plateados y si era eso, estaría totalmente de acuerdo.

"¿Qué termine? ¿Qué?" El Uchiha miro a Hyuuga con dagas saliendo de sus ojos.

"Esto, ¡Sasuke! ¡Lo que tu y Yamanaka iniciaron!" Rugió Neji recibiendo su plato de ramen al igual que Naruto recibía sus primeros diez.

"Juega, Hyuuga. No terminaría con ella." Dijo, en lo que cabía, tranquilamente el heredero Uchiha. Los músculos de Shikamaru se tensaron y lo vieron.

"¡Tu ni siquiera la amas!" grito Neji, levantándose de su lugar, "¡Solo la estas usando!"

"¿Y que haces tu con Sakura?" respondió tranquilamente Sasuke regresándole el contacto visual y una mueca de sonrisa.

El silencio se volvió a apoderar del ambiente y todos guardaron silencio. Era tonto reclamarle a Sasuke nada mas el jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer cuando todos los reunidos lo hacían, por las mismas razones que el Uchiha.

"Pero es diferente" Argumento Shikamaru tras la incomoda pausa, "Al menos a nosotros nos agradan nuestras parejas, Uchiha. Tu ni siquiera estimas a Ino."

"¿Y quien dice que no?" Contesto Sasuke sin mirarlo, "Que sea molestosa, mandona y arrogante no quiere decir que no me agrade."

Naruto vio a su compañero de equipo y negó con la cabeza, pero no hacia la dirección del pelinegro huérfano, si no de Nara.

"El tiene razón, Shikamaru. Es como si dijera que yo no le agrado."

…

…

…

Silencio.

Por parte de los tres.

"Quiero una orden de ramen, por favor." Fue lo único que Sasuke dijo como si Naruto no hubiese dicho nada.

* * *

"Oh… Hola, Hinata." Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa para dejar entrar a la Hyuuga con una sonrisa. "No te esperaba tan temprano."

Hinata se sonrojo un poco mientras dejaba su bolsa de dormir en el suelo.

"Es que… no tenia nada que hacer y pensé… bueno…"

A Sakura la escurrió una gota.

"No te compliques, Hi. Esta bien, me alegra, yo tampoco tenia mucho que hacer." Y la dejo pasar, haciéndose a un lado.

Hinata jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos como de costumbre, mirando hacia el suelo, pensando en como abordar el tema por el que había ido a visitar a su compañera.

Pero no era necesario. Sakura sabia.

"Así que… ¿Cómo va todo con Shikamaru?" Ladeó la cabeza, invitando a la Hyuuga a tomar asiento en la sala y acercando una cestita con bombones.

Hinata rechazo la comida. De por si le era difícil hablar, si comía mientras intentaba hacerlo seria misión imposible.

"Creo… que tu sabes…"

Si Sakura sabia, no lo demostró. Quería escucharlo de labios de la propia heredera.

"Pues… no," Parpadeo la pelirosada haciéndose la loca.

Hinata suspiró y un rojo intenso se apodero de sus mejillas.

"El solo me usa para darle celos… a Ino…" murmuró tan bajo que Sakura apenas logro escuchar "celos" e "Ino", pero logro hacer la conjetura correcta.

"¿Segura, Hi?" Alzó una ceja, "¿Segura que solo te usa?"

Hinata no comprendió y se lo hizo ver con una expresión de desconcierto.

"¿Y tu no lo usas a él?"

Sakura vió a la chica que no podría decirse era su amiga, y sus ojos verdes atravesaron el alma de Hyuuga.

"No juegues el papel de victima, Hi." Reprendió dándose la vuelta e indicándole que la siguiera.

* * *

Al poco rato, cuatro chicas se encontraban reunidas en la habitación de Sakura, rodeadas de un ambiente tenso y de suspenso. Tenten miraba sus pies, como si le provocara un placer hacerlo; Ino se veía a si misma en el espejo de la habitación como si este le devolviera la imagen de una Diosa encarnada.

Hinata no veía nada, más allá del suelo bajo ella, y Sakura veía a las otras tres absorta.

"Entonces…." Comentó la pelirrosada finalmente para atraer la atención. Cosa que solo sucedió a medias, pues Ino aún seguía hipnotizada en si misma o su ilusión de si misma "¿Nadie tiene algo que decir?" preguntó sorprendida que nadie hubiera comenzado la platica ya.

Tenten suspiró. Sakura tenía razón, había cosas más importantes que el planear un pedicure esa noche.

"Creó que todas sabemos lo que hay que decir…" admitió la castaña moviendo los dedos de sus pies. "Los chicos…"

"¿Realmente quieres hablar de eso?" La voz de Ino interrumpió el discurso de la mayor e hizo que tres miradas se voltearan a la rubia. "¿Hablar de lo que pasa?"

"¡Claro que si! No es justo lo que esta pasando Ino, tu sabes muy bien que no estas enamorada de Sasuke, y que Sasuke…"

"¿Esta enamorado de ti?" Interrumpió una vez más la rubia volteándose para fijar sus ojos azules en los verdes que le devolvieron la mirada intensamente.

Sakura se quedó sin habla ante esa contestación. ¿Sasuke… Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Se lo había dicho a Ino? Sintió esa famosa sensación de que el cielo se volvía rosa, el agua se volvía de chocolate, los pájaros eran pegasos y dormía en camas de algodón de azúcar.

"¿Esta enamorado de mi?" Repitió incrédula mientras un coro angelical aparecía tras ella y el cielo se abría a recibirla.

"No"

…

De pronto, el cielo rosa cayó a la tierra, llevándose consigo a los pegasos que encontraron su fin bajo los ríos de chocolate desbordado que sabían a haber sido vertidos mucho después de su fecha de caducacion.

"Bueno, no sé" Ino volteó a verse al espejo, "pero podría ser. Eso es lo que hay que descubrir, frentona, es por eso que no podemos parar hasta que ellos caigan y admitan sus sentimientos" notó como su reflejó se oscurecía y ensanchaba un poco, y antes de que lo supiera, Ino veía abstraídamente el reflejo de Shikamaru que le dirigía una tenue sonrisa sola para ella, "vale la pena el resultado" concluyó.

Un silenció reinó entre las mujeres por unos momentos más, hasta que Tenten se removió en su asiento incomoda y dio un largo suspiro.

"Pero… ¿Qué pasa si somos nosotras quienes caemos y terminamos admitiendo nuestros sentimientos?" murmuró "¿O si nuestros sentimientos cambian?"

De haber existido, una alarma roja hubiera comenzado a sonar con fuerza y el foco a prenderse cegadoramente. Tanto Ino como Sakura voltearon su cabeza bruscamente hacia la maestra de las armas, pero fue el corazón de Hinata el que pareció haberse detenido.

"¿Te gusta Naruto, Tenten?" Preguntó enseguida la rubia olvidándose del espejo e hincándose frente a la mayor.

"No… bueno…" las manos de la castaña comenzaron a sudar y sus orejas se pusieron rojas. La alarma imaginaria se volvió una calavera de peligro mortal. "Siento… no estaba planeado, pero… siento mariposas cuando lo veo, ¿sabes?"

Sakura se acercó a Hinata, preocupada por su reacción y también temiendo que un instinto asesino y pasional emergiera de ella. Nunca se sabia con las más calladas, y su papás la castigarían si ocurría un asesinato en su habitación.

Experta en cosas del corazón, Ino dio otro largo suspiro y sonrió consoladoramente abrazando a la castaña. Tenten se relajó, ¿acaso podían culparla? Sasuke y Neji eran algo cercano a un cubito de hielo andante que aunque caminaran en un desierto de cariño humano no se derretían… y Shikamaru era… bueno, un gran signo de interrogación andante. Imposible de definir.

"Tenten" Eso sacó a la mayor de sus pensamientos. Ino ya no sonaba tan comprensiva.

"Los Dios Ninjas y Hokage-sama saben que adoro a toda criatura viviente pero… esas mariposas. Deben morir, ¿entendido?"

La castaña cerró los ojos con pesadumbre ante la voz en su oído.

"Bien" dijo finalmente. No era como si no pudiera olvidar a Naruto y su ternura… ni el hecho que el no tenia una buena fortuna y línea sucesoria que heredar.

* * *

Shikamaru logró escapar esa "urgente reunión" después que Neji y Sasuke se enfrascaran en una discusión acerca de quien era el mejor prodigio de la aldea… para después enfrascarse en burla hacia Naruto por haberse metido e insinuado que él lo era.

En realidad, para Shikamaru presumir no era una necesidad. Decidió ir a su lugar de descanso y contemplar las estrellas, esperando que estas le devolvieran la imagen de la rubia que lo mantenía despierto cada noche.

Pero esa noche la imagen cambió. Los cabellos rubios se volvieron negros, se acortaron y los ojos azules perdieron sus pupilas y todo color en realidad.

Parpadeó pero la imagen no se iba. Y lo peor, algo dentro de él sentía que esa era el rostro que quería contemplar.

"Hinata" murmuró viendo a la chica dibujada en el cielo.


	8. Capitulo Ocho

**Capitulo 8**

**_Celos_**

**Disclaimer****: **Naruto no me pertenece (Con la inspiracin que tengo el show ya habra sido descontinuado)

** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Esto NO le podía estar pasando a él.

Se levantó sobresaltado, con perlas de sudor en la frente y el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Vio al lado de su cama y solo al comprobar que estaba vacio pudo volver a dejarse caer sobre su espalda. ¿Qué era… esto? ¿Por qué su corazón latía cada vez más rápido _y_ su razón se le nublaba _y_ pensaba en ella? En ese cabello dorado resplandeciente bajo el sol, en esos ojos azules que se estaban volviendo su color favorito… ¡No!

Pero él no quería pensar en eso, no quería ver más que cabello amarillento y definitivamente seguía prefiriendo el verde al azul. No deseaba pensar en la figura, en cada curva, en la longitud de las extremidades ni en la carnosidad de esos labios que aún no había probado como se debia...

Se volvió a enderezar en la cama a analizar su último pensamiento. ¿Labios?

… El jamás había siquiera dado importancia a los labios de Ino…

Pero ahora pensaba en LABIOS, y no en los que combinaban con ojos verdes si no unos que compartían espacio con ojos azules –

… Pero él no quería besar esos labios de nuevo…

Aunque la realidad es que deseaba SENTIR esos labios sobre los propios, quizás adentrarse un poco MÁS –

… ¡El no deseaba comerse a besos a Ino!

Sasuke entonces entendió que no solo quería besar esos labios, sentir esa sensación de humedad y averiguar el sabor del lipstick – si no que también deseaba sellar con eso su amor por la kunoichi azul.

La chica de la que no se debía enamorar.

La mujer equivocada.

* * *

"NO – VALE – la – PENA"

A cada palabra una kunai fue lanzada pero ninguna dio al blanco o siquiera a los alrededores, causando solo que la furia dentro de ella se incrementara. ¡Ahora fallaba como niña pequeña! Sakura lanzó una última kunai a dirección desconocida esperando que al menos golpeará a alguien – en dado caso, hiriera – para poder desatar su frustración.

"¡No vale absolutamente nada!" Gritó nuevamente dejándose caer sentada y golpeando el suelo.

_Vale una buena fortuna, si no recuerdas… _

Maldijo a su Yo interior ante ese comentario carraspeando los dientes. Claro que sabia acerca de las cuentas bancarias de Neji, ya se había aprovechado de unos cuantos ceros cuando la llevaba de compras pero ese no era el valor al que ella se refería.

"No vale la pena…" Se repitió queriendo grabarse esas palabras en su cabeza, para que no quedara duda que por Neji era una estupidez sacrificar cualquier cosa.

Sacrificarse ella misma y su orgullo, su ego y sus sentimientos, ¿por Neji?

¿Sacrificar su amor?

¿Por Neji?

¿Sacrificar a Sasuke?

¿Por NEJI?

…

Clavó su última kunai en el suelo y levanto la vista hacia el blanco que permanecía intacto ya que ninguno de sus dardos había podido siquiera rozarlo. Y cuando lo que le regresó la vista eran unos ojos plateados, lo supo.

_Por **Neji**. _

* * *

Tenten aumentó la velocidad a la que corría y revisó el reloj que colgaba afuera de una tienda. ¡15 minutos para las 3:00! Se aceleró, había quedado de reunirse con su equipo a esa hora para entrenar y de ser necesario ir en una que otra misión D o C. Pero antes de eso..

"Naruto, lamento…"

Descorrió la cortina y mejor guardo silenció al ver al resto de las parejas comiendo en Icharaku. Ino, Neji, Sakura y Hinata levantaron la vista y la saludaron con un gesto de la cabeza, mientras que Shikamaru y Sasuke ignoraron su entrada olímpicamente. Naruto – que ya tenia apilados una buena cantidad de tazones junto a él – se levantó y le ofreció el banco a su lado.

"Neh, no importa, comia mientras te esperaba" sonrió el rubio.

"Y seguirás comiendo en lo que ella come…" completó Neji que había seguido a la castaña hasta que tomó asiento y luego pretendió volver a lo suyo causando que una vena resaltara en la cabeza de Naruto.

"Tranquilo" Murmuró Tenten a su novio para que no estallara contra Neji, a quien solo vio de reojo. "Mejor anda, ordenemos una orden juntos"

Sakura solo suspiró aliviada. Al menos ese día no habían comenzado con un escándalo, a diferencia del día de ayer que Naruto había lanzado un bol de ramen al cabello de Sasuke y este casi lo atraviesa con una kunai, o del día anterior en que Neji y Sasuke se habían enfrascado en una discusión acerca del "genio más genio" que terminó en una guerra de miradas Byakuugan vs. Sharingan.

El comer en Icharaku se había establecido ya prácticamente como una tradición. Todos los días, sin importar que, todos comenzaban a llegar a las 2:30, sentarse en los mismos asientos y comer en silencio. Y de alguna u otra manera – Sasuke siempre lograba iniciar una discusión.

"Al parecer, el tamaño que le falta a tu cerebro le sobra a tu estomago, imbécil"

Si… Sasuke simplemente tenía ese don.

"¡TU!" Naruto se levantó enseguida formando los sellos del Rasengan ya cuando sintió 3 pares de brazos detenerlos. Tenten, Sakura y Neji lo forzaron de nuevo hacia su asiento.

"Contrólate, tonto" gruño el Hyuuga, de paso lanzando una mirada que Sasuke sencillamente ignoró, "ya nos advirtieron que si volvíamos a destruir el local nos cobrarían el doble" y él no podía permitirse más gastos con Sakura como novia…

"¡Pero es él! ¡Él! ¡Él!" Naruto señaló acusatoriamente a Sasuke y de hecho hubiera estado feliz de que su dedo se alargara y le picara un ojo.

"Claro, pero déjalo, lo mismo que tiene de genio lo tiene de insoportable"

De todos los secretos públicos, ese era uno de los más difundidos. Como la actitud arrogante y presuntuosa del último Uchiha solo podía compararse con su afamada habilidad e inteligencia. Toda Konoha hablaba entre susurros de eso – pero era de esas verdades que se decían solo en voz baja, jamás en alto y menos frente al aludido.

Menos lo decía ella.

Ella no.

**_Ella no. _**

Sasuke levantó la vista de su ramen para encontrarse con la mirada verde, la mirada que hacia dos semanas le hablaba de amor, la misma mirada que en esos momentos lo veía con molestia e incluso indiferencia.

Todos los demás callaron, esperando por una respuesta del heredero. Naruto sabia que no había podido conseguir una mejor venganza que esa. Que el corazón – u hoyo negro – de Sasuke debía estar partido.

Pero no.

Sasuke solo la miró unos instantes más antes quitarle la respiración a todos los presentes con su respuesta.

_ "Tu boca es tan grande como tu frente, Sakura"_

_

* * *

_

"No debiste haber dicho eso," murmuró Ino caminando tras Sasuke y rompiendo finalmente el silencio. Una cosa era que ella, la mejor amiga-rival oficial de Sakura le dijera esas palabras, otra muy diferente que Sasuke lo hiciera. De hecho, le molestaba. No era tan egoísta como para que no le importara las reacciones de su amiga.

Después de las palabras de Sasuke todo Ichiraku se quedó en un silencio fantasmal que pesaba una tonelada. Era como si nadie pudiera creer lo que pasaba – nadie podía explicarlo. Ino estaba segura que por un segundo hasta Shikamaru se preguntaba si no había sido un ninjutso.

Sasuke había sido grosero con la mitad de Konoha y quizás un cuarto más, pero jamás con Sakura. Al menos no de esa manera tan hiriente.

Lo siguiente que se supo fue como Naruto y Neji se levantaron al unisonó, dispuestos a abogar por la peli rosada pero no fue necesario.

Ino estaba segura que nadie jamás había abofeteado la cara del heredero Uchiha. Mucho menos con esa fuerza.

"Te estoy hablando" Repitió la rubia comenzando a irritarse, "No debiste de haberle hablado así a Sakura, Sasuke".

El pelinegro se detuvo.

"No dije nada que no fuera verdad" Respondió el heredero viéndola de reojo. Su mejilla aun estaba roja luciendo la marca de la mano de Sakura, "Y de todas formas, creó que ella demostró que no necesita que la defiendan."

"Te lo tienes bien merecido" Agregó Ino dándole alcance de una vez y rebasándolo, "Muy bien merecido" Y siguió su camino.

Sasuke se quedó en su lugar sin moverse unos momentos más. Recordó la sensación del golpe, y después las lagrimas en los ojos verdes que tanto había adorado.

Pero ahora, mientras veía a Ino caminar frente a él, apreció un panorama al que no le había prestado atención nunca y sonrió maliciosamente, avanzando de nuevo para colocarse junto a la rubia y pasarle un brazo por los hombros acercándola a su cuerpo.

"Si" Admitió ante la cara de incredulidad de Ino sin dejar de ver al frente, "Lo tengo bien merecido".

* * *

Sakura se había encerrado en su habitación, alegando que no quería ver a nadie y que _pobre de aquel_ que intentara molestarla en sus aposentos. Se sentó en su cama, rumiando y _pensando ESE MALDITO BASTARDO HUERFANO INMUNDO COMO SE ATREVE A…_

Sakura levanta la mirada y descubre frente a ella su reflejo en el espejo. Observa el cabello rosa, los ojos verdes, la complexión delgada, la piel blanca pero… algo falta. Se levanta y se pone de frente.

Sakura se toca el rostro mientras ve la copia de su acción en el espejo, sintiendo su suave piel, y eso no es lo diferente. Se toca la nariz pero sigue en su misma posición. Se agranda los ojos pero siguen de la misma tonalidad de verde que siempre y no ha cambiado. Se toca los labios pero siguen igual de rosas, igual de suaves…

Sakura no entiende que es lo que esta buscando pero sabe que algo busca, algo que ha cambiado para mal, y se desespera deseando saber que es. Sigue teniendo dos brazos, dos piernas, dos manos, dos pies, y 20 dedos en total.

Sakura entonces se da cuenta y levanta una mano sobre su pecho. Es ahí, lo sabe en el momento que lo toca: siente que algo falta, que hay un vacio, y le esta _DOLIENDO DESTROZANDO ACABANDO_ y ella lo sabe y ella sabe porqué y lo culpa y lo maldice más.

Sakura ha caído de rodillas y se da cuenta que ha intentado engañarse en vano, que Neji era la ilusión y Sasuke era lo real, y lo había perdido y se había quedado solo con ese hueco en el corazón. Sakura ya sabe que por _Neji no_, por **Sasuke si**.

Y lejos, Tsunade sonríe.


End file.
